Saw: The Next Generation 2
by JillJones123
Summary: The survivors of the last "Saw" attack are trying to move on, but new Saw team goes after the survivors' family. They'll only have 3 days to save them - those who are still left.
1. Chapter 1

Saw: The Next Generation 2

Sequal to "Saw: The Next Generation"

The survivors of the last "Saw" attack are trying to move on, but new Saw team goes after the survivors' family. They'll only have 3 days to save them - those who are still left.

Cast:

Jade Montgomery - Emily Browning  
Maya Ory - Maya Ritter  
Kellina "Kelly" Vazquez - Nicole Munoz  
Amelia - Madeline Carol  
Daniel - Joey Richter  
Ivy - Selena Gomez  
Alison- AnnaSophia Robb  
Sofia - Alison Fernandez  
Maddie - Yael  
Stepdad Frank  
Holly - Annie (90210)

Chapter 1

There is an old, worn down building full of metallic and deadly traps, in the stranded town of Kepler. Four floors, shuddered windows, trap doors. A dead body of teenage girl in the hallway on the third floor. Cause of death appears to be poisoning.

On the first floor, four unfamiliar teenagers are gathered around an arcade Cyclone game. The four teenagers are all sweaty and have various injuries.  
One tall girl with long brown hair and a cut on her forehead pressed the button to the game.

"Wait Holly!" One girl said. She had orange hair.

"For what?" The first girl, Holly, asked. "Let's end this."

The light moved around the edge of the perimeter of the game. The two girls and one of the boys pressed the button, missing the light by a few bars. The four teenager was way off, and the cyclone game buzzed.

"What does that mean?" The red haired girl asked.

A compartment opened from the cyclone game. Quickly, a circular saw shot out of it, impaling the boy who lost the game.

The remaining three teenagers gasped and screamed as they watched the boy fall to the ground, dead.

The second he fell to the floor, a large double door opened several feet away from them. Despite the huge doors, what lied beyond was darkness. Holly and the two others began to walk down the dark hallway, in silence. After a minute, they heard a click. One of the stepped on a land mine.

 _BOOM!_

The bottom floor of the building faced serious damage. As the smoke cleared, and the building was visible once again, someone came through the entrance of the building.

Holding her gut and limping, Holly survived.

\- Opening Credits -

3 years later...

Several students walked up to the Stanford College campus in October. There were posters and flyers all over the campus. New clubs, sports events, student newspapers, and theater auditions. Over to the dormitories, Jade Montgomery was finishing up her homework for Calculus.

A girl Jade's age entered the room. She had long silky dark hair. She she dressed well. The girl removed her bag from over shoulder and sighed.  
Jade looked up from her homework.

"Professor Layton is the worst." She said. She leaned against the wall.

"Hello to you too, Ivy," Jade said.

"She just ridicules you in front of everyone for not know what a quotient is. And then she doesn't ever answer it. So now I'm left wondering what the hell is a quotient and why is it so important for creative writing?" Ivy ranted.

"Hey, you're the one who picked classes before checking that website that rates the professors." Jade said.

"It's my first semester. I don't know all the life hacks of college." Ivy said. "And how do you know that? It's your first year too."

"They told us at orientation. You weren't there." Jade said.

"Because orientations are pointless."

"Apparently not," Jade said. She went back to her homework.

Ivy made a face at her and sat on the bed. "So, there's a party tonight at the Zeta Alpha fraternity. Should we go?"

Jade looked up at her, annoyed. "Ivy."

"I know. You don't like parties." Ivy said. She put her hands up. "But this is college. It's a time to live and discover yourself."

"I've already discovered more than I wanted to about myself." Jade said.

"You don't have to drink, you know." Ivy said. "Just go. Dance. Meet new people. Have fun."

Jade continued on her homework. "I don't need to be a loud crowded room to have fun."

"Well you need to socialize with more than me these next four years." Ivy said. "Come on. If you won't go to the party, you at least need to audition for the play next week."

Jade closed her the text book. "I've got enough classes to deal with. I might just wait until their next play."

Ivy leaned back. "Ugh! Jade, you need to stop this. Today is what matters. Do something for yourself."

Jade put her text book in her backpack. "I am. I'm doing my homework so that I can watch Netflix until midnight."

Ivy gave Jade a look. "You sure you're not avoiding anything - or anyone?"

"What?" Jade asked.

Ivy leaned forward. "Daniel."

Jade rolled her eyes. She turned on the small TV in their room and put on Netflix.

* * *

Across the state from Stanford was Harrison High School. A standard looking school. Nothing fancy or cheap about it. Simply average.

Kellina was in her sophomore year, taking 10th grade classes and Geometry. She passed notes in class to a girl with blonde hair. She giggled at the note.

After classes, Kellina called her, "Alison!"

"Mr. Jones does look like Kermit the frog," Alison giggled.

"It was bothering me these passed few weeks. I knew he looked familiar but I just couldn't figure it out." Kellina said.

Alison and Kellina walked to the cafeteria together.

"Hey could I come over after school today?" Kellina asked. "To do homework and also watch more _Riverdale._ "

"Haha I knew you'd get addicted." Alison said.

They passed by Maya as they entered the cafeteria. Kellina and Maya briefly made eyes contact backer Kellina looked back at Alison.

Maya shook her head and walked away in the opposite direction with her small tray of food. She walked away from the quad and over to the classrooms. As she turned the corner, she stopped her her tracks.

Someone was sitting in Maya's usual spot. No one ever sits there. It's by the band room and no one wants to hear them warming up while they're trying to eat.

Maya has sat in the same spot since the first day of her senior year. She would eat lunch and work on her Spanish 4 homework or Statistics homework.  
Maya wondered if she should find a different spot for the day. She looked to her left and took a half step. Then Maya thought that This student in her spot might think it's okay to sit here. They could be here tomorrow and the day after that and so on.

Maya walked up to the student. Maya could tell she was younger than her. "Hey?" Maya said.

The girl looked up. Her hair was pulled back into a single braid. She had a homemade sandwich in hand and brown paper bag still half full of treats. "Hello."

Maya took another step towards the girl. "Are you new here?"

"Well, Yeah. I mean this is my first year of h go school. But I've been here since the beginning of the year." She said. "I'm Maddie."

Maya looked down at her food. She considered asking the girl to leave, but then she sensed something about this girl. She had a feeling about her.

Maya sat down next to Maddie. "I'm Maya."

* * *

After school, Kellina walked home with Alison and watched TV while trying to do homework. Jade watched TV in her dorm while Ivy took a nap. Maya went home to her same family.

As soon as she put her backpack on the table, she could feel his presence in the room.

"Why are you late?" Her stepdad asked.

"I'm not late. I walked home from school." Maya said.

"Hey!" He said sternly, "You are to be in this house by 4 so you can start dinner."

"It doesn't take 2 hours to cook every meal." Maya said.

"It does if you want a good one." He said.

"Frank, I have homework to get done." She said.

He pounded his fist on the table. "Your mom is working hard at her job, so that we can live here. Have the food that we do. When she gets home, she'll want a nice hot meal waiting for her."

Maya's face tightened. Her mom got a job as a nurse a few months ago. Maya wanted to be happy for her mom getting a good job, but all Maya could think about was the dreaded and extended time she'd have alone with Frank.

After Maya's time being kidnapped with Kellina and Jade and the others, Maya thought things would change. She thought Kellina would invite her over more or hide her in the attic. Over the summer, after they were free, Maya applied for summer jobs but nothing was available.

Maya got started on the meal. Frank handed her a cookbook and turned to the page with the recipe for chicken stir fry.

"You know," Frank said, "you'd be home quicker if you got your license."

Maya stopped what she was doing. Last summer she took his car without asking to go a trip with her friends. _What this a trap?_

"I have my van. You're already familiar with driving it. I could teach you what you need to know on weekends. And you could drive it to and from school. And absolutely no where else." Frank said.

"I-uh. Are you serious?" Maya asked.

He gave a sly nod before getting up to grab a cold beer from the fridge. "Why do you say?"

"I'll have to think about it," Maya said.

* * *

In a remote location, Amelia and a tall man with dark hair were inside a laboratory. There were several screens with black and white images from different cameras in a building. There were all sorts of contraptions and booby traps inside but no people.

"Alright," the man said. He flipped a switch. "We are all set for our next game."

Amelia clapped her hands. "Wonderful."

The man sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this so soon? It's only been a few months since our last game."

Amelia folded her arms. "I'm aware." She went over to a file cabinet and picked up a stack of files. "It's time to get our next players here."

"It's won't be like last time," he said. "We'll have to grab them in pairs or individually."

Amelia gave a smile. "It's easier that way."

"Not when the chloroform only lasts so long per person." He said.

"Don't worry," Amelia said. "This will be our best game yet, dad."


	2. Chapter 2

Saw: The Next Generation 2

Chapter 2

The Next day, Kellina woke up to her little sister jumping on her bed. "Get up, get up." She said.

Kellina rolled over. "What Time is it?"

"Time for pancakes," she jumped on Kellina.

Kellina turned over and rubbed her eyes. "Fine. I'll get up. I'll be down soon Sofia."

"Better hurry or else Jose or Matias will eat yours." Sofia said. She got off Kellina.

"You forgot about Lucas," Kellina said.  
Sofia lied next to Kellina. "He left for college remember?"

"I know," Kellina said.

One of Kellina's brothers entered her room. He was about twelve years old. "If you're not gonna eat any pancakes, I'll gladly have your share," he said.

"No way Jose," Sofia said. She quickly got up and ran out of the room after her big brother.

Kellina slowly got up and went downstairs.

* * *

Maya's wake up call was less pleasant than Kellina's. She was sound asleep until the sinking feeling of someone getting on the small bed beside her. The creek of the bed also attributed to Maya waking up with eyes wide open. She was already awake when Frank grabbed her leg. Maya quickly sat up and hopped out of the bed.

"Good morning," he smirked at her.

Maya looked at her alarm clock. 7:21am.

"My alarm didn't go off." She said.

"Yeah, that thing is so loud. It woke me up too. So I turned it off and decided to wake you up myself." He said.

Maya tilted her head. She grabbed her backpack and hurried out of the room. She went to the back room and turned on the light. While brushing her teeth, she noticed a new purple mark on her neck. Maya combed her hair and wore it down, covering the mark. A tear fell down her face as she did her hair.

* * *

Jade's early morning English glass was cancelled. She stared at the sign on the door, wishing she had known sooner so she could have sleep longer.  
"You look disappointed," someone said.

Jade turned to see a boy about her age. "Hey Daniel." She said.

"Hey Jade," he said back. "Since our have some free time now, would you like to accompany me to the theater?"

Jade shook her head but smiled.

They sat in the middle of the empty auditorium with the view of a bare stage in front of them. People on the stage went back and forth bringing in set design pieces and potential costumes.

"They don't even have a cast yet. How is there a crew?" Jade asked.

Daniel leaned back in his seat. "There's no auditions for being in the crew. They need casting directors before they can have cast auditions." He said.

"Yeah, I guess." Jade said.

"Will up be auditioning?" Daniel asked. He leaned forward.

"I don't know. I mean you set the bar pretty high." Jade joked.

Daniel chuckled.

"You played 4 different characters in the last play." Jade added.

"Yes, and those characters each had one line." He said. "It can be fun just being in the ensemble."

Jade paused. "I don't know."

"It's so much fun. It doesn't even feel like a class. It's like a club. No- a group of people coming together to release their inner child." Daniel said.

Jade sat back. "Maybe I'll do the lights."

Daniel sunk his head into his knees for a moment. "Lights? Maybe?" He said.

"What?" Jade asked. "Lights could be fun. I'll work my way up to being in front of the stage."

"Nah," he said. "Cast and crew are passive enemies. If you join them I don't think we can be friends anymore."

The two of them giggled. Daniel looked at her and smiled.

* * *

Kellina hung out with Alison and her new group of friends at lunch. They sat in circle in a patch of grass with a blanket to sit on.

Maya and Maddie walked by together.

Alison nudged Kellina and eyed Maya and Maddie.

Kellina looked at them and narrowed her eyes.

Maddie leaned over to Maya. "Why are they staring at us?"

Maya shrugged. "One of them is an old friend."

One of the friends in Alison's group said, "Talk about trading down."

Alison snorted.

Maya turned over to them. "What you just say?"

The boy replied, "Oh."

"I don't understand what you said." Maya said. "Friends are not something you trade in. They're not cars. But if we did, I'd say I've upgraded."

Alison giggled quietly. Kellina looked down.

"I have a friend who hasn't abandoned me for the 'cool kids.'"

"That is not what happened," Kellina said quickly.

"Oh, you do still have a voice," Maya said.

"Just go away Maya." Kellina said.

Maya got in Kellina's face. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. After everything Amelia put us through... everything that's happened... you just left me in the dust like I meant nothing."

Kellina's face tightened. "You were the one who couldn't move on from what happened."

Kellina's friends leaned in. Maddie folded her arms. "Maybe you two should have this conversation in private." Maddie said.

Kellina got up and Maya followed her. They found an empty bathroom and continued their argument.

"All I wanted for you to admit what happened in that old hospital," Maya said.

"You wouldn't stop talking about those 2 days." Kellina said. "You were obsessed and it scared me."

"Three of our friends died. Of course I wanted to talk about it." Maya said.

"I just wanted to move on. It's a new school year. I didn't want to be 'the victim.'" Kellina said.

"Kelly," Maya said, "you can't just brush something like that under a rug... Remember what happened to Jade?"

"Yes. And she still hasn't come forward about her assault." Kellina said.

"It's like no one learned their lesson at all!" Maya shouted.

Kellina stepped back. "Learned our lesson? Are you saying we deserved what happened to us?"

"Well we are flawed. We've done terrible things and we have not changed after what happened to us. We were supposed to be better people." Maya said.

"And we are. We broke up the group." Kellina said.

"There was hardly a group left." Maya said.

"If you care so much, why don't you visit Jade?"

Maya paused for a moment. "She doesn't want to see us."

Kellina smirked, "thats right. We've all moved on and it's time you do too." She headed for the door.

"I told you." Maya said. Kellina stopped walking. "I told you about my stepdad. I told everyone. That wasn't easy. But I thought... if I told you things would change. You would be there for me. I needed you and you were off making new friends-"

"I had to!" Kellina said. She turned around, facing Maya. "It's too hard to see you every day. It's a reminder of everything we've been through. Losing our friends. Being tortured..."

"Speaking of, have you friends asked why you won't go swimming with them?" Maya asked.

Kellina glared at her. She got permanent scars from burns in the trap on her chest. She left the bathroom without saying another word.

* * *

Amelia and her dad had a microwaved lunch together in their laboratory. They ate on steel chairs and a steel table.

"Amelia," he said, "I have to ask. What's the fixation on these girls? We used to always move on after a game. It's risky to go after them again."

"We're not-" she sighed. "We're not gong after them specifically. And usually there aren't so many survivors."

He gave a smirk. "So you're saying we need more traps?"

"No, the same amount, just more dangerous." Amelia said. "And I have an idea about our grand finale."


	3. Chapter 3

Saw: The Next Generation 2

Chapter 3

Maya and Maddie enjoyed the rest of their lunch together in their usual spot. Before Maddie could ask about Kellina, Maya asked, "Hey, could I hang out with you after school?"

Maddie paused before answering. "Oh. Uh... I don't know. I mean my parents don't let me have friends over on a school night."

Maya looked away. "Oh. Okay."

Maddie looked at her new friend. "But maybe we can walk home together. I live near the school. And there's a park- maybe we could hang out there for a little while."

Maya gave a smile. "That would be great."

* * *

Jade and Daniel played a few theater games in the theater classroom between their free period. She had an hour before her next class, and he had an hour and a half. This was one of few times in the day when the classroom wasn't being used for a course. The professor invited theater students to use it as a safe space to hang out, have lunch, or simply take shelter in the rain. A group of theater students would come visit during this time to play theater games, such as charades, park bench, ships and sailors, etc.

Ivy joined them in a game of "Baby I love you." In this game, one person is in the center while everyone else sits in a circle. In this version, everyone sat in a chair. The person in the middle has to go up to someone and say, "Baby I love you. Won't you smile for me?" Until someone smiles.

One student went up to Jade and she began laughing before they could say, "Love."

Jade got up and looked around the circle. She went up to Ivy. "Baby I love you." She kneeled next to Ivy. "Won't you smile for me?"

Stone faced, Ivy said, "Nope."

Jade gave her a look.

"You gotta ask someone else," a student said.

Jade went back to the center and looked around. She didn't know anyone else, except Daniel. Everyone looked poker-faced. She only knew these students through Daniel and theater. Jade took a deep breath and marched over to Daniel.

"Baby I love you," she said. She could see his serious expression and decided to up the game. She leaned over and sat on his lap. "Won't you smile for me?"

Ivy tried not to smile at them.

Daniel tried too, but a huge grin grew on his face.

"Aha," Jade said.

Daniel and chuckled and Jade laughed, leaning into him.

* * *

Amelia lied on a couch in the laboratory and thought about the last game. Specifically Sarah. Amelia thought about the time she told her to be brave. And then she reflected on Sarah's death...

 _Amelia watched from the control room as the players faced the second challenge. Heather pushed Sarah towards the trap. Amelia's eyes glued on the screen._

 _"I. will choose. Which one I. will do." Sarah said._

 _Amelia smiled at Sarah's comment. Her dad was in the room too._

 _"That Heather girl really is a bi-" he said._

 _"Shh!" Amelia said quickly. She turned up the volume on the cameras._

 _"It's your turn Sarah," Heather said on the screen._

 _Amelia shook her head. "No it's not! It's your turn!"_

 _Her dad looked at her. "It's a game, sweetie. You know not everyone survives."_

 _Amelia bit her nail as she watched Sarah on the camera inch closer to the trap. "It's not meant for her. She won't-" she stopped herself._

 _"And the other players with figure that out, after the fact." He said._

 _On the screen, Sarah pressed the button, triggering the trap. A large mechanism full of needles infused with drugs cane slamming down on Sarah._

 _Amelia looked down and closed her eyes._

Back in the present, Amelia sat and blinked a few times. Her eyes felt funny. She sat and looked at the screens in the laboratory. Still silent and empty. "It's time." She said.

* * *

Jade walked across campus to her dormitory. Danika called after her. "Hey. Jade!"

She turned around waited for him to catch up. "Hey."

"I uh, I wanted talk to you." He said.

"If it's about auditioning, I told you I haven't decided-" she said.

"It's not about the production," Daniel said. He paused after that.

Jade's eyes wondered for a moment. She look at him and raised her eyebrows. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Right. Uh," he cleared his throat. "I wanted to ask you out. To dinner this Saturday."

Jade blushed and tried to hide a smile. "Okay." She said.

Jade was still smiling when she made it to her dorm room. Ivy was there playing a game in her phone.

Jade sat and her bed, huge smile on her face, waiting for Ivy to notice. Ivy glanced at her and went back to her phone.

"Ivy," Jade said.

Ivy glanced at her again. Her eyes narrowed. "What's got you so excited?" Ivy put her phone down. "You're doing the play?"

"Better," Jade said. "Daniel asked me out."

Ivy giggled, "it's about time. Oh, I'm so happy for you." She got up and grabbed her hamper full of clothes. "I'm off to the laundry room."

"They close in an hour," Jade said.

"Then I Better hurry." Ivy said. "See you later."

"Bye," Jade said. She put Netflix on and watched 'Nailed It.'

Some time later, Jade woke up in her bed. She looked at the clock. 10:24pm. She fell asleep for about 2 hours. Jade sat and looked at Ivy's bed. It was empty.

Jade texted Ivy, "Where are you?"

She waited a few minutes before getting up leave their room. There was something off about all of this. Sometimes Ivy would stay out late at a party or with friends. But she left to do laundry. She would have brought the clothes back before leaving with friends. She wouldn't leave her clothes behind. And the laundry room is closed now. And the clean clothes aren't here. Nor is Ivy. W _here else could she be?_

She walked down the hallway, noticing how quiet it was. The walk to the laundry room seemed longer than usual. Maybe it's because it was night time.

Jade got in the elevator and made her way down to the second floor. She looked at her phone again. No reply.

She walked to the laundry room. There was a closed sign on it, but the door was wide open. "Ivy?" Jade called. She peeked inside. Ivy's pile of clothes were still there. Jade slowly walked into the room. "Ivy?"

* * *

Meanwhile, across the state, Kellina was at her home. She turned over in her bed. She opened her eyes and saw that she was alone in her queen sized bed. Usually Sofia would come in her room.

Kellina sat up. It took her a few moments to realize Sofia was there when she fell asleep. She was right beside her. Her door was closed all the way. It's never is.

Kellina got up and opened her door. From where she stood, she could clearly see the bathroom door was open and no one was in it.

Kellina peeked in the room next door - Sofia's room. She wasn't there either.

* * *

Several blocks away, Maya was sleeping soundly, until she heard a clanging at her door. Someone kicked it. Maya sat up and looked at the shadow at the bottom of the door. There were 4 feet on the floor-2 people. She heard grunting sounds.

Maya stared at the door, panting. A minute later, the grunting stopped and the two figures went away. Maya slowly got up off the bed and peeked underneath her door. She head the front door close. They were gone.

She opened her door and checked on her mom in her room. Her mom was alone, and asleep. Maya sighed with relief.

* * *

As Jade got closer to the pile of unwashed clothes, she noticed something on top of it. It was a package. Confused, Jade slowly grabbed it. It had her name on it.

Kellina walked into her sister's room and found a similar package in her sister's bed with "Kelly" written on it.

Maya found her package on the floor outside her mom's room. She almost stepped on it.

Heart racing, Jade opened it. She let the item slide out of the wrapping and into her hand. It was a VHS tape.


	4. Chapter 4

Saw: The Next Generation 2

Chapter 4

Jade held the VHS tape in her hand, stunned in shock and fear.

Maya saw the VHS tape and bit her finger.

Kellina turned the light on Sofia's room. Was this real? She wondered. _Is this a dream?_ Kellina went over to sister's small TV with a VHS built into it. There was a stack of Disney VHS movies next to it.

The VHS played. It was a recoding in a lab. Amelia came on the screen.

Kellina started crying. "Oh my God."

Amelia smile and tilted her head. "Hello girls. How are my winners? Don't worry, I'm not here for you. Just the ones you care about." She spoke in a sweet way. "I've taken 2 people you care about dearly and put them in a game."

"Who else did she take?" Kellina wondered.

Jade texted Daniel. "Hey. Are you okay?" "Please reply as soon as you get this."

Amelia showed the file on screen. 1) Ivy. 2) Daniel. 3) Alison. 4) Sofia. 5) Frank. 6) Maddie. "These 6 players are in a brand new game. They will have 3 days to make it to the front doors of our newest building, or else they'll all die." She laughed. "Some of them won't even make it that long. But here's when you come in."

Maya and Jade were texting Kellina in a group text. She ignored it as the video continued.

"You three must come together, and find them to open the front doors by the end of the third day. But it's not that simple. You must arrive at 2 destinations before I reveal where your loved ones are. The first location is addressed in one of your packages. Reunite girls. You three are the only ones who can save them - those who are still alive." Amelia smirked and the video ended.

Kellina checked her phone. Maya texted, "I have the first address. Meet at the Rose Park asap."

* * *

Kellina biked over to the park. Maya sat in the back of her van.

Kellina couldn't get off her bike fast enough to talk to Maya. "This isn't happening. This is a nightmare. It has to be."

"It's very real," Maya said. "She has our friends and your sister."

Kellina laced back and forth. "Oh my God. This traps. She's so young. She doesn't stand a chance." She covered her mouth. "She doesn't deserve this. She's just a child."

Maya put her hands on Kellina's shoulder. "Easy Kelly. Maybe these traps will be less challenging than ours. Maybe she'll get an easy task."

Kellina took a deep breath. "Why would she do this? Why won't Amelia just leave us alone?"

Maya hugged Kellina and Kellina wept.

* * *

When Jade arrived after midnight, Maya showed them the first address. Jade entered in the address. "That's a 20 hour drive!"

Kellina looked at it. "It's out of state."

"We're going to miss school," Maya said.

"Oh who cares when our friends and family are missing!?" Kellina said.

"Why don't we call the police?" Jade asked.

Maya scoffed, "Amelia is always watching. I don't want to see what happens when we break her rules."

"If were taking this van, I'm driving." Jade said.

"Hey," Maya said.

"Do you have your license?" Jade asked.

Maya made a face. "No."

Jade got in the driver's seat and Maya got in the passenger seat. Kellina sat in the back.

* * *

The clock in The van said it was 6:14am. Maya looked back and saw Kellina sleeping. Maya gave a side smile. "I'm glad she's resting."

Jade kept her eyes on the road. "She's the only one of us that's missing a sister."

Maya looked at the GPS. "We should make another stop for gas. And breakfast."

Jade checked the gas gage and nodded.

* * *

Amelia rubbed her hands together in excitement. Her dad was in the room with her, sitting on a chair by the screens.

"Our players are waking up." He said.

"Let the games begin." Amelia said.

* * *

In a bare and grey room, the 6 new players began waking up. Daniel's fingers twitched and his head turned. He opened his eyes and soon realized he was surrounded by strangers. "What the hell?"

He leaned over and woke up Ivy. "Ivy," he shook her. "Ivy get up."

She fussed and opened her eyes. She looked straight ahead, seeing a little girl unconscious. Ivy looked up, seeing that the room was made of cement and that there was no door. She sat up and gasped. "What is this?"

"Some sick joke," Daniel said.

Frank woke up and back away from the others. "What's going on!?"

His shouting woke up the others. Maddie and Alison opened their eyes, facing each other.

"Maddie?" Alison said. "What are you-" she sat up. "No."

Maddie sat up quietly.

Sofia got and began crying. "Where am I? Where's my mom?"

"Shh, it's okay," Ivy said. She got closer to Sofia, reaching for her hand.

Sofia backed up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ivy," she said.

"Daniel."

Alison sighed and said her name, "Alison."

Maddie softly said her name, "Maddie."

"Sofia," She said.

"And your name?" Daniel asked Frank.

He scoffed, "none of your business. Why am I in a room with a bunch of children?"

"I'm 19," Daniel said.

"Does anyone know how they got here?" Alison asked.

Maddie, Ivy, Daniel, and Sofia shook their heads.

"I was walking back to my dorm," Daniel said. "I was alone and it was dark... someone grabbed me and put a cloth over me."

"Same here," Alison said. "About the cloth I mean. I was just leaving my friend's house when someone got me."

"I was at home," Sofia said. "I was-"

"As fascinating at this is," Frank said, "I'd like to get the hell out of here."

Daniel stood up and pressed on the walls. "I don't detect a door."

Maddie stared at the grey walls. Hugging her knees, eyes forward, she noticed something amiss. There was a circular shape, very faint. She could only see it because of the angle she was sitting at in the room. If you looked at it strait on, the circle would blend into the wall. Maddie's eyes locked on it as she got up and touched the circle.

Alison tilted her head at Maddie. "What do you think you found?"

"It's a button," Daniel said. He gestured to press it.

"Well don't press it." Ivy said.

"Why not?" Frank said. "It could be a way out of here."

Daniel pressed the button and something quickly fell from a sting into the room. As it swung from side to side, Daniel reached for t and pulled it down, off the string.

Alison sat up and stared at it. "Oh my God."

"What is that?" Sofia asked.

The players all stood up and gathered around the tape recorder in Daniel's hand. There was a piece of a tape on the record with the words "play me" written on it. Daniel found the play button and pressed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Saw: The Next Generation 2

Chapter 5

The cassette tape began rolling at a voice began talking. "Hello Daniel, Ivy, Alison, Maddie, Sofia, and Frank. I'd like to play a game."

Alison's face fell. She left the gathering and covered her mouth. Ivy's eyes closed in fear. Maddie gave a silent whimper.

The recording continued. "The six of you players find yourselves in a brand new building of our design."

"Our?" Ivy asked.

"He has many accomplices." Alison said.

"He-who?" Frank asked.

"Shh," Daniel said.

The tape recording went on. "You all will face multiple tasks or challenges as you might call them. Levels are what I prefer to call them. As I'm sure some of you have realized, you all have a connection to one other player."

Ivy and Daniel eyed each other. Maddie and Alison did the same.

"You each are close with someone who survived my last game. Jade. Kelly. And Maya. They are you salvation. Over the next three days of this game, you will make your ways closer to the finish line. But that means nothing if my three victors aren't there to meet you. There is a bomb on this building that will go off in 72 hours, unless they come to open the doors for you- those of you who make it that long."

The tape ended and clicked as it stopped.

The players looked at one another in silence and then the wall opened up.

* * *

The six players began walking down the dimly lit hallway. There were several doors coming from both directions. Daniel and Maddie checked then all. Locked.

"So is our first task a room or the hallway?" Ivy asked.

"Or the stairs?" Alison asked.

"Are we not going to talk about that tape?" Sofia said. "Who here knows my sister?"

"Your sister?" Maddie asked.

Alison raised her hand. "That would be me. Kelly is my friend."

"And who are you connected to?" Daniel asked Frank.

Frank was in the back of the line. "I can't be that hard to figure out. What does it matter anyway?"

"Do you know who kidnapped us?" Daniel asked Ivy quietly. "Did you know about Jade?"

Ivy nodded. "She told me. Well, I mean I'm so nosy that I was bound to find out."

"This is Jigsaw," Alison said. "That psycho did this to us."

"Jigsaw is dead," Maddie said. "It wasn't him."

"Jade said that the person who took them was a team. They knew one of them." Ivy said.

"So they're copy cats of Jigsaw?" Daniel said.

"Obviously this isn't the real Jigsaw," Ivy said. "He'd never kidnap a child." She gestured to Sofia.

Maddie checked another door and it opened. The group stopped and slowly huddled inside the room.

Daniel found the light switch for the room. The room had six stools, a large bar table, and a projector screen. On the walls, the words "Level 1" were written in red.

The players each took a seat. They were all labeled. Daniel sat in seat 1, Ivy in 2, Sofia 3, Maddie 4, Alison 5, and Frank 6. The moment he sat down, the screen began to play.

In their small section, there were 3 buttons marked A, B, and C.

"This is a test." Maddie said. "A real test."

"Great," Alison rolled her eyes.

The screen played old music as the first question showed up on screen: **What College does Jade go to? A) Oxford B) Berkeley C) Stanford.**

Ivy and Daniel quickly answered C.

"How would I know?" Frank asked.

"She goes to Stanford," Ivy said.

Everyone else answered C. A small compartment opened from the first section. A small, long knife came out and poked down quickly, piercing Ivy in the leg.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed.

The knife removed itself and went back into the game.

"What the hell was that!?" Alison asked.

"Why did it do that?" Sofia asked. "We all got the answer right."

"I think you cheated," Daniel said.

"What?" Ivy said, holding her leg.

"You told us the answer," Maddie said.

Question 2 appeared on the screen: **What is Kelly's real name? A) Kellianna B) Kellina C) Katerina**

Maddie sighed and looked at her clueless players.

Sofia quickly answered B. Alison stalled before answering B. Daniel guessed C. Frank guessed B. Maddie answered B. Ivy guessed A.  
A small bottle rose from inside Ivy and Frank's sectors of the game. The tension built as they dreaded why was to come. What could in that bottle? Pee? Acid?

Franks and Ivy were sprayed simultaneously with skunk spray.

Ivy coughed and wiped her face. It was all over her face. Frank cursed loudly, using his shirt of wipe off his face.

"At least it wasn't like poison," Sofia said.

"Shut up!" Frank said.

Question 3: **How many boyfriends has Maya had? A) 0 B) 2 C) 6**

Maddie looked down and answered A. She looked over at Sofia. She could tell Sofia didn't know the answer and her hand was going for B. Maddie let out a subtle cough and said, "Sof." Maddie made the ASL sign for the letter A on the bar between their 2 sections.

Sofia stared for a moment before realizing what it meant. She pressed the A button.

Alison guessed A. Frank put A. Ivy answered A. Daniel guessed B.

Daniel was shocked with a taser on his waist. He grunted in pain.

"I knew it was zero," Alison said. "Who would date her?"

Maddie's face tightened. "You really don't know anything."

Question 4: **How many brothers does Kellina have? A) 1 B) 3 C) 5**

Sofia quickly answered B and gave the ASL sign for the letter B to Maddie. Maddie answered B. Alison answered B too. Ivy guessed A. Daniel guessed B. Frank answered C.

Ivy and Frank were both hit with 20 need pellets. Red marks showed up all over them.

Ivy screamed. "Damn it!"

"How am I supposed to know that answers!?" Frank shouted.

Question 5: **Who does Maya love? A) No one B) Harry C) Kelly**

Alison leaned over to Maddie, "Who is Harry?"

Maddie ignored her and answered C. She was going to sign to Sofia, but she already answered C. Daniel and Ivy guessed C. Alison guessed A. Frank answers A.

Daniel, Ivy, Alison, and Frank all got pie splatted on them.

"What!?" Alison said. "She likes Kelly?"

"Loves Kelly, if you were paying attention." Maddie said.

Question 6 - Final Question: **What is Jade's deepest darkest secret? A) Dying alone B) Being betrayed by everyone she loves C) She was raped**

Daniel's eyes narrowed at the question.

Ivy looked down. "Shit." She answered C.

Maddie looked over at them. She guessed C.

Sofia was confused. "What does the last one mean?"

"It's-" Alison began to say. "I can't say. They're listening." She never met Jade, but she thought C had to be the answer. Why else would that option be there?

She answered C.

Frank answered A.

Daniel answer A as well. He didn't want C to be true.

Sofia guessed B.

A staple came out from Daniel and Frank's section and stapled their cheeks.

"Ah!" Daniel said. He tried to pull it out.

Frank ripped his staple out.

Maddie looked over at Sofia. She didn't have the right answer. She answered B not C. Yet she wasn't harmed.

"Level one winner: Maddie"

"Level one loser: Ivy and Frank." From up above, three gallons of liquid slime poured down on Frank and Ivy.

The projection shut off and a moment later, so did the lights.

* * *

Author's Note: Based on first impressions, which characters do you think will live or die?


	6. Chapter 6

Saw: The Next Generation 2

Chapter 6  
Jade slammed on the pedal as the three girls in the van drove down the highway. Maya munched on a gas station honey bun while Kelly and Jade has donuts.

Maya looked back at Kelly from the passenger seat. "Hey, do you want some company back there?"

Kelly looked up at her. "Huh?"

"You're not eating," Maya said.

Kelly looked down at her uneaten chocolate donuts. "I guess I'm not hungry."

"You're worried," Maya said. "We all are. Kelly, it won't help them if you don't eat."

Kelly gave Maya a look and turned to the window.

Jade turned the music down in the car. "I should tell you guys something."

Kelly and Maya looked over to her attentively.

"I met John Kramer." Jade said.

Maya's head tilted to the side. She scoffed in disbelief. "I'm sorry, what!?"

Kelly sat up in her seat. "Oh my God. How could you not tell us sooner?"

"You met the real Jigsaw killer?" Maya said.

"He was my neighbor years ago." Jade said. "I was five when we moved into that neighborhood. We only lived there for 2 years but I remember him."

"Because he became a serial killer." Kelly said.

Jade shook her head. "He wasn't like that-not back then. He greeted us when we moved in. He helped us fix our car when the battery died. Mr. Kramer-"

"Ugh, don't call him that," Kelly said. "He's Jigsaw."

"He was Mr. Kramer to me," Jade said. "He and Jill were nice. My parent's invited them to my 6th birthday party with our family and friends-"

"What did they get you?" Maya asked.

Jade bit her lip. "A corvette."

Maya chucked, "You've downgraded my friend."

Kelly rolled her eyes and looked back over to Jade. "Didn't your parents think a mini car was too much for them to spend?"

"They did, but the Kramer's became close with my family." Jade said.

"Disgusting," Kelly said. "You and your parents must have been so shocked when you found out he was a killer."

"We were shocked," Jade said quietly. "My mom was devastated. Of course, no one told me the truth of what he did. Just that the police were after him for committing crimes. I found out when I was 12. The news was mentioning the anniversary of the serial killer's death..."

"How did John react when you left?" Maya asked.

"They were sad to see us go, but they understood." Jade said.

The three girls were quiet for the next few minutes, with nothing but the sound of the car driving on the road.

* * *

The six players left the dark room from the first level. They continued to walk down the hallway together. Ivy limped along the way, holding her pierced leg.  
Daniel walked in front of the group. When he walked passed an empty frame on the wall, the lights in the hallways in front of them lit up.  
Several feet away, there was a large contraption that blocked the rest of the hallway. It was a wall of 10 knives on each side. There was a one inch gap between the knives. On the wall, the words "Level 2" was written in red.

Sofia took a step back. "I'm not going through that."

Maddie held her, "Hey, don't worry about that."

Daniel stood to the side of the knife wall, peeking through it. It was like peeking through blinds.

"What are you doing?" Alison asked.

"Volunteering?" Frank said.

"I see a button on the other side," Daniel called.

"That means someone actually has to go through that to get to it," Ivy said. She covered her mouth.

"Not it!" Alison said.

Maddie made a face at Alison.

Daniel turned back to the five other players. Alison tried hiding herself behind Frank. Maddie held a terrified Sofia. Ivy backed up. Frank folded his arms and glanced away from Daniel.

Daniel backed up and stood in the middle of the knife wall. He took a deep breath and turned around, facing the players. He slowly inches back towards the knives.

"Daniel!" Ivy said.

"No!" Alison said to Ivy. "Let him."

"Someone has to," Maddie said. "And he chose to."

Daniel felt the first knife in his ankle. The knife by his head broke his skin first. Daniel slowly backed up further and further. Each step brought a deeper cut. He could feel each slice. One on each side of his head, one on each side of his neck, three on his arms, and five on his legs.

Maddie covered Sofia's eyes as the blood began dripping down from Daniel's body. Ivy squinted her eyes as Daniel went further through the knife wall.

Daniel screamed as he made it all the way through the knife wall. He fell to the floor on the other side and the knives went back in place.

"Daniel!?" Ivy asked.

"Are you alive?" Frank asked.

Daniel, face down on the floor, held up a thumbs up.


	7. Chapter 7

Saw: The Next Generation

Chapter 7

Daniel slowly got up. He lifted his arm up, which was covered in deep scratches. Using both his arm, his pushed himself up. He brought his knee in for support and paused. He took a moment before standing up.

He pressed the button as he stood up. The knife wall opened, allowing for safe passage through it.

Ivy was the first to run through it. She went up to Daniel, "are you okay?"

Daniel held the back of his head. "Why? Do I look that bad? Are my guts handing out?"

Ivy made a serious face. "Not funny. How's your head?"

"Hurts like a mother," Daniel said.

Maddie and Sofia went through the wall together. Alison followed behind them. Frank went last.

* * *

Amelia sat down on the couch in the laboratory. She was holding a soda can.

Her dad was falling asleep in his seat by the camera screens.

"Dad!" Amelia called.

He started awake. "Huh? Did I miss anything?" He counted the players on the screen. "Nope. They're all still alive."

Amelia got up and sipped her soda. "Just wait. This next trap is my favorite."

Her dad gave her a smile. "Oh yes. Level 3."

* * *

The hallway passed the knife wall soon led to a a door with a stairwell. The players walked down the stairs, getting closer to the front grates. The stairs when down and made a U-turn back around.

This hallway led to a large room with three identical doors. The players got closer to the doors. There was a small table in the corner of the room with a card on it. Maddie picked it up and opened it.

"Choose the right door," Maddie read aloud.

Alison stared at the three doors in front of her. "So we just pick one and hope we don't die?"

"Basically," Frank said. "It's not like a Zonk is gonna appear if we guess the wrong door."

"Do we all chose a different door?" Sofia asked.

Ivy stepped up, still limping from her injury in the first level. "There's only one way to find out." She limped closer to the doors. "I watch those game shows. The middle always seems to be a safe bet."

Daniel stood a couple feet behind Ivy.

Ivy took a deep breath and opened the door swiftly. The door opened outward. Nothing happened. It was quiet.

The players all waited in anticipation. The tension building with each millisecond. Sofia had closed her eyes. Alison backed up to the opposite wall of the room.  
Ivy a small step into the room. Nothing. One more tiny step. Nothing. Ivy gave a small smile. 'I'm safe. I did it.' She thought. She took another step. And another. Then a huge ax came swinging down.

The large ax slammed into Ivy's torso. The impact made her fall back, landing in Daniel arms.

Her wounds were so deep. Blood came pouring out of her torso. Her shirt was covered in red.

Alison covered her mouth. "Oh my God!" Sofia covered her eyes. Maddie held Sofia. Frank likes away.

Daniel held Ivy and panted. "Oh my God. Ivy!"

She could barely keep her eyes open. Ivy was hardly moving.

"Ivy," Daniel said, "Don't die on me. Come on. Don't die."

Sofia's eyes opened up.

Maddie tried to cover them. "No don't look."

Sofia moves Maddie's hands away and looked at the card again.

In Daniel's arms, Ivy took one last breath. Daniel could feel Ivy's body loosening. Her eyes were closed. She had stopped breathing.

"Ivy?" Daniel said. He shook her. "Ivy!"

Maddie sat down against the wall and started to cry. Someone just died in front of her. These 'games' are real. They can die. She can die. What if she's next? What if she doesn't make it home?

Daniel held Ivy and cried. "Jade needs you!"

Sofia walked passed Daniel slowly and made her way to the door on the right. She turned the knob on the door.

"Sofia?" Alison asked. "What are you doing?"

Maddie got up. "Sofia!"

Sofia finished turning the knob and opened the door. She stared at the empty hallway ahead. She took a deep breath and ran through.

"Sofia!" Maddie got up and went over to the door on the right. "Choose the right door," she whispered.

Sofia made it to the end of the hallway. "There's a door down here. And a note on the door." She called. Her voice echoed.

"Sofia you're a genius. Guys we're safe," Maddie said. She went through the third door. When she met up with Sofia, she read the note. **"Checkpoint 1. Enjoy your rest. Round 2 will begin tomorrow."**

Maddie opened the door to their checkpoint room. There were 5 mats with blankets, a table full of food, and a small bathroom. "Guys, were safe for now. Really." Maddie and

Sofia went into the room and grabbed a plate.

Alison followed after them and lied in the nearest bed.

Frank followed and looked back at Daniel. "Are you coming?"

"Give me a moment," Daniel said. He let go of Ivy and closed the middle door in the room. "Are there any extra blankets in that room?" He called.

Maddie came over with a large sheet.

Daniel thanked her and covered up Ivy's body.


	8. Chapter 8

Saw: The Next Generation

Chapter 8

The five remaining players had their choice of sandwiches, cheap cookies, and water. The girls all ate a full meal. Daniel ate one cookie. Frank ate 5 cookies.

Sofia tossed and turned in her bed.

"Trouble falling asleep?" Maddie asked. Their mats were next to each other.

Sofia cried silently and sniffled.

"How are we supposed to sleep?" Daniel said. "We're not safe yet. We may not even be safe here, at night."

"They won't hurt us now," Maddie said. "The way their rules go, this is our resting time. The ones doing this to us need to sleep too."

* * *

Day 2  
Jade, Maya, and Kellina continue their road trip. Maya switched seats with Jade, so Jade could get some rest.

Kellina woke up from the back seat and sat up. The music on the radio played at a low volume.

"It's been more than a day," Kellina said. "When we were... Sarah was gone by then. What if Sofia is already..." Her eyes began to water.

"We can't think like that." Maya said. "You can't think like that. I'm sure Alison or Maddie will watch out for her."

Kellina shook her head. "Alison has never even met my sister. And given the choice between her or Sofia..." Kellina looked out the window and covered her mouth.

"Maddie's not like that. She won't let Sofia get hurt." Maya said.

"You only just met her," Kellina said. She raised her voice. "You can't really know someone after such a short time."

"Kelly, We learned more about each other in 2 days than we did in the years we've known each other." Maya said.

Kellina shook her head. "I thought we were free. I thought we were safe but now here we are again." Tears fell down her cheeks. "What if Amelia goes after us again? Or loved ones? What's to stop her?"

Jade stretched her arms and opened her eyes. She looked over at Maya and Kellina. "Why are we so quiet?"

"We were talking about those who were taken. Hoping they're all still alive." Maya said.

"I had a dream about it," Jade said.

Kellina sat up. "And what happened?"

"I came to save them. Ivy and Daniel. And then I had to choose which one to kill. Only one could survive." Jade said.

There was a pause before Maya asked, "Who did you chose?"

"Maya!" Kellina said to her.

"I didn't chose," Jade said. "The horrid dream ended there... But I do fear one of them will die... chances are we will lose at least one person we care about."

Kellina sat back and began sobbing.

"Oh great," Maya said. "You've got her going again."

"I'm being realistic here," Jade said. "Only half of is made it out... I've already lost a best friend once. And I need to prepare myself for it happening again."

"How are you so together?" Kellina asked Maya.

"Maybe I'm confident that they'll all be okay. Everyone worth saving will be saved." Maya said. "Plus I'm kinda busy driving here. I can't get distracted by bursting into tears."

Jade sat up and looked at the GPS. "Hey were almost there."

* * *

The five remaining players woke up to the sound of the wall opening up inside the small bathroom. It made a loud scratching sound.  
Maddie got up and looked at the small digital clock in the room. It was 8:15am.  
The players all got up and went through the secret passage.

* * *

Jade, Maya, and Kelly parked on the sidewalk by a nice home. It was two stories tall and had a nice tall tree growing. There were flowers on the porch and a swing.  
Kellina tilted her head as she got out of the car.

"Where are we?" Maya asked.

Jade walked up to the front door and Maya and Kellina walked behind her.

Jade rang the doorbell and waited. The three girls all looked at each other, unsure of what was on the other side of that door. _Who could it be? What could they have to do with Amelia or their loved ones? Are they sane? Is it one person or many people? What if they are just ordinary people and have no idea who Amelia is?_

They saw the door handle turn and a tall girl, about Jade's age answered that door.

"Hello?" She said. "Can I help you?"

Maya's eyes narrowed at her. _Who is she!?_ Maya has never seen this girl before.

"Uh, we were given this address," Jade said. "We're supposed to get another address to another place to go next."

Maya whispered to herself. "Destination 1. There's something important here."

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about." The girl said.

Maya stepped forward, in front of Jade. "Excuse me, do you know an Amelia?"

The girl's face fell, as if her worst fear stood before her.

"You do know her," Jade said.

"There are many Amelia's in the world. It can be a different one than the one you're thinking of." The girl said.

"Based in your facial reaction, it's the same one," Jade said.

"You should go," The girl said. She started to close the door.

Maya held it open. "Please," she begged. "This girl tortured us once before."

"And now she's after our family." Kellina said.

"Amelia said to come here and then we would get another location. This is our first stop of three. Time is ticking." Jade said.

The girl stepped aside, opening the door up to them. "Come on in. And my name is Holly."


	9. Chapter 9

Saw: The Next Generation 2

Chapter 9

Jade, Maya, and Kellina sat on the couch across from Holly. The house was just as nice on the inside as the outside.

"My parents are at work, so we have time." Holly said. She took a deep breath and began her story. "I meet Amelia in 4th grade."

Jade, Kellina, and Maya looked at each other, surprised.

"We were friends for a couple years. Not best friends or anything, but friends. In 6th grade, things began to change." Holly explained. "There was a new girl in school, Ashely and we became instant best friends. Ashely and Amelia didn't get along though. And I chose Ashely over Amelia. Oh, but she didn't like that.

"Amelia and I shared a few other friends. Cooper, Jerald, Alicia, and Sephora. Ashely told all of them that Amelia was trash. That she was saying all these horrible things about them. I had no reason to doubt her. They all turned on Amelia and she lost all her friends. Sephora was her best friend, and Ashely managed to destroy their years of friendship in a week."

"Sound like someone we once knew," Maya said, referring to Heather.

Jade gave Maya a sharp look.

"We all took Ashely's side, on everything. She was our leader. She told us the truth, or so we thought... Amelia tried to convince Sephora of the real truth, but Ashely staged everything, to make it look like Amelia was the awful one. We all teased Amelia. Called her names. Spilled milk on her. Tripped her in class.

"You were bullies," Kellina said. "A group of bullies."

"I'm not proud of it," Holly said.

"We understand," Maya said. "We've been there too."

Holly took a moment. "We were all having a party. The six of us. And Sephora invited Amelia over. She lured her there. We didn't know what Ashely had planned. We thought we were just going to prank her..."

"What did she do?" Jade asked.

"Ashely beat her up. She got Cooper to record it, like it was a joke." Holly's eyes filled with memory. "We didn't stop it. Sephora told Ashely to, but that didn't do anything. Gerald and I had to carry Amelia to the park, and drop her off there... She wasn't at school the next week. Then, one night we were all hanging out at Ashely's house. Her parents weren't home. Amelia came in, from the hallway, stitched up lip and all. She told us we would regret how we've treated her. That we had to learn a lesson. She snuck into Ashely's house for who knows how long. She laced the soda with sleeping pills. We were all passed out."

"She did a similar thing with us," Maya said.

"When we woke up, we were in a torture chamber. A building full of deadly traps." Holly said. "A tape told us we were players."

Kellina covered her mouth. "Oh my God."

"We weren't the only ones," Jade said.

"She's done this before," Maya said.

"Since 6th grade," Kellina said. "Who knows how many others?"

Holly continued her story. "Unlike your horror story, I was the only survivor. I watched all my friends die. Ashely was one of the last ones to go."

"You and your friends pushed her over the edge," Maya said. "Ashely and the rest initiated the idea."

"One thing I never understood was her obsession with Jigsaw. It mimicked his work," Holly said.

"We don't have that answer either," Jade said.

"Does it surprise you that Amelia is still doing this?" Maya asked.

Holly shook her head. "I'm more surprised she hasn't gotten caught."

"She and her accomplice cover their tracks well." Jade said.

Holly stood up. "Wait, who gave you my address?"

"Maya got it in a package from Amelia," Kellina said.

"She still knows where I live?" Holly said. "We moved after I was kidnapped. I wanted to go to a school that wasn't grieving and that wouldn't remind me of all my dead friends." She paces the room. "I think you should go."

"Holly," Maya said, "Amelia has moved on from you. She's not gonna hurt you."

"Did Amelia ever go after your new friends or family?" Kellina asked Holly.

"What? No." Holly said.

"Why us?" Kellina asked.

"I don't know," Jade said, "but we should go."

"But we don't know where to go next." Kellina said.

Maya already headed out the door.

"I don't know what to tell you," Holly said.

"If we don't get that address, we'll never find my sister or my friend. They'll die!" Kellina said.

Jade held her back. "This isn't helping Kelly."

"I found it!" Maya shouted from outside.

Jade and Kellina ran outside and found a paper in Maya's hand.

"The next address!" Kellina said. She held the paper in her hand.

Jade entered in the address on her phone. "That's about another 14 hours away. We better get going now."

Jade, Kellina, and Maya got into the van. Jade got in the driver's seat and turned on the vehicle.

"Thank you," Jade called to Holly, before the van drove off.


	10. Chapter 10

Saw: The Next Generation 2

Chapter 10

Alison went back into the checkpoint room with the mats and food. Maddie went after her. "What are you doing?"

"Kelly and Maya are coming for us. In 2 more days. Why don't we just stay put until then?" Alison said.

"Those aren't the rules," Maddie said.

"Where do the rules say we can't take our time?" Alison said.

Maddie looked over at the cameras in the room. "They're watching. Our captures. They can-"

"What?" Alison folded her arms. "This a safe room. They can't hurt me in here."

The speaker in the room switched on. It made a blaring sound before a deep voice said, "move on to level 4 or you will be disqualified."

"Great," Alison said. "Sounds good."

"Disqualified means death," the voice said.

Alison stood up and whimpered. "I don't want to play anymore."

"If you want to survive this, you have to," Maddie said.

The two girls went back through the passage through the bathroom. The dark and thin hallway led them to a huge room with a giant, deep hole. There were a few thin bars going across the whole 50 feet long hole.

When Maddie and Alison entered the room, a tape began to play. "Welcome to level four. The Tightrope Walk. You each must walk across one of three bars. One per bar at a time. Choose wisely. At any time, a bar can drop down, slide back into the wall, leaving you to fall 50 feet to the bottom. Let the game begin."

A timer on the wall went off. They only had three minutes.

"I call the right one," Sofia said quickly.

"Me too," Maddie said.

"Me three," Alison said.

"There's no time, Daniel said. "There's three bars, that two at most for each of us." He stood in front do the bar on the left. He put his foot on the three inch bar and began walking across.

Sofia started on the right bar and Maddie went to the middle bar.

Slow and steady, the three went across the bar. Frank and Alison waited as the three players went across. Daniel was in the lead, taking regular strides with each step. Maddie shuffled her feet along the way. Sofia took time steps along.

"Can you go any faster?" Frank asked Maddie.

The timer said they had 2 minutes left.

"I have a huge fear of heights," Maddie said.

"So don't look down," Alison said.

"I need to look down to see when my feet are," Maddie said.

Daniel made it across first. "I made it!"

Alison and Hank ran over to the bar on the left. Frank pushed Alison over to get to it first.

"Hey!" Alison said.

Frank got on the bar and began walking across it.

From the control room, Amelia and her dad were watching them live.

"I think it's time to activate the real challenge of this level," he said.

"Allow me," Alison said. She sat in the seat and looked at the many different buttons on the panel. On section was labeled 'Level 4.' She flipped a switch.

Back in the 'game,' the beginning of the middle bar began to disappear, sliding, door by foot, into the remaining bar.

"Maddie you gotta hurry," Daniel said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Don't look back!" Alison said. "Just hurry."

The bar on the right fell front one end, created a sort of slide. Unstable and rough. Sofia fell through.

"Sofia!" Maddie lied down on her beam, reaching for Sofia.

She was too far away and Sofia fell into the darkness.

Daniel covered his mouth. Alison screamed. Frank continued to walk across.

Maddie lied on the beam, hand still outreached. She stayed there, paralyzed in shock and sorrow.

Frank made it across next. "Alison, go!" He called.

Alison looked away from the right beam where Sofia fell and over to the left one. It was beginning to disappear too.

"You're gonna have to jump," Daniel said.

Alison backed up and covered her eyes. She shook her head. "I don't want to do this."

"If you don't you'll die," Frank said. "Just jump the damn bar!"

"Maddie you need to get up too!" Daniel said.

Maddie looked down and saw her beam disappearing. It was almost at her feet. Maddie quickly got up.

There was less than a minute on the clock.

Alison ran and jumped over to the left bar. She almost fell off the bar. She pulled herself up and walked across the bar quickly. Maddie and Alison reached the other side at about the same time.

The bars had completely disappeared as the time ran out. The four remaining players stood on the other end of the hole together. Alison and Maddie held each other.

Beyond the hole was a door. Daniel opened the door, unsure of what was to come.


	11. Chapter 11

Saw: The Next Generation 2

Chapter 11

The three survivors stopped for gasoline at a station a few hours after their encounter with Holly. Maya filled up the van while Kellina and Jade went into the convenient store for food.

Kellina's phone rang. It was her mom. Kellina pressed the decline button.

Jade glanced at her.

"My parents keep calling and texting about me and Sofia." Kellina said. They stood at the end of an isle, away from the cashier.

"What have you told them?" Jade asked.

"I told them me and Sofia went on trip together with friends. And that I can't tell them where we are, only that we'll be back in 3 days..." Kellina said. "But after all this time, it's gonna take another 3 days to return home... if we find them."

"We will." Jade said.

"Why couldn't we just fly? It would save so much time." Kellina said.

"Because we can't afford it. And Amelia made it seem like she wanted us to drive." Jade said.

"Why?" Kellina said.

"To... reunite. To come together again." Jade said. Jade stomped her foot. "That little..."

"Why would Amelia care if we were together or not?" Kellina asked.

"Because she tore us apart. Who knows why she does the things that she does?" Jade said. She grabbed some granola bars and trail mix. Kellina grabbed a big muffin and some beef jerky.

* * *

The four remaining players walked down a hallway, down another flight of stairs, and into a large room the resembled an old kitchen. There were six pieces of paper taped to a counter and a large sheet tied down around the counter. Each piece of paper was labeled 1 - 6. It was clear something-another contraption was under the sheet.

There was a tape recorder on the one stool by the counter. On the Other side of the counter, were found be stools. Maddie picked it up and pressed play. "Pick a number and the level will begin... Press Pause..." Maddie quickly paused the recording.

The players looked at the numbers. Daniel picked number two. Maddie picked number four. "It's my lucky number she said. They went around the counter to the stool labeled with their number.

Frank picked number one. Alison picked number three. "I'm assuming numbers five and six are void."

They each at in their stools. Frank's was on one side and the other three players were on the opposite side.

Maddie pressed play on the tape. "Welcome to level 5 - Crossbow Roulette." The sheet on the counter was pulled up, revealing the crossbow in the center of the counter.

The tape continued, "This crossbow is designed to only go off once every six shots." There was one box in it. "It will aim for the chest. Player one will pull the trigger. Failure to remain in your seat will result in a small bomb under your stool going off."

Alison whimpered, "Oh my God."

"Let the game begin." The tape ended and the crossbow turned to face stool number 2.

Daniel stared at the crossbow and took a deep breath.

Frank put his finger on the trigger of the crossbow. "This is crazy."

"We know." Maddie said.

"Just do it," Daniel said. "No sense in dragging this out."

Frank nodded and closed his eyes and he pulled the trigger. _Click._

He opened his eyes. Daniel was still there, alive. The arrow was still in the crossbow.

Daniel sighed with relief and the Crossbow turned over to stool 3. Alison.

Alison began weeping, "Please. Please don't be me. Please don't be me."

Frank put his finger on the trigger and peered over at Alison. He shook his head and pulled the trigger. _Click._

Alison screamed, and the players all looked at her. She wasn't impaled. The arrow was still on the crossbow.

"Alison!" Daniel shouted. "Stop!"

She opened her and eyes and wipes her tears. The crossbow turned to the person in stool 4.

Alison laughed and sighed. She put her hand on her chest. "I'm alive."

The crossbow now faced Maddie. She covered her head with her arms, preparing for impact.

Frank quickly pulled the trigger. _Click._ The arrow remained on the bow.

Daniel gave a small smile. "So we all made it."

The crossbow moved over to the empty stool. Frank sighed with relief. "I don't have to kill anyone."

"Congratulations?" Alison said.

He pulled the trigger. _Click_. Nothing. The arrow was still on the bow.

"Is it broken?" Daniel asked.

Maddie's eyes widened. "Oh no." She said quietly.

The crossbow turned around, to the other side of the counter.

"What?" Frank asked. "What's happening?"

"One in six," Maddie repeated. "We were only five one this side."

"He's the last one," Daniel said.

"No!" Frank said. "I'm player one. I had the hardest task! There's no one to pull the trigger! It's not fair!"

The crossbow faced Frank and automatically pulled the trigger. The arrow show out and stabbed him through the heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Saw: The Next Generation 2

Chapter 12

The door out of level 5 opened up. The three remaining players slowly got off their stools and left the room. Maddie checked Frank's pulse.

"What are you doing?" Alison asked.

"Seeing if he's dead." Maddie said.

"Of course he is. Look at him. Actually don't. Let's go." Alison said. She swung her arm for Maddie to come.

Maddie left the room with Alison and Daniel.

The next room had mats, and food again. There was a bare ground with a table of food. There were cabinets attacked to the walls on the side.

Alison smiled, "We're safe."

"We made it to the next checkpoint," Daniel said. "We could actually win." A smile grew on his face.

"You could go on that date with Jade," Alison said. She turned to Maddie. "And you could join our group. You and Maya-"

"Not interested in being with a group of conceited, annoying twats." Maddie said.

Alison made a face.

There was food on the table for them to eat. Cheap crackers and more sandwiches. Everyone had their share.

Alison got up and pulled the cabinet doors open.

"What do you think you're doing?" Daniel asked.

"Alison," Maddie said.

The cabinet had a box of cookies inside. Alison made an odd laugh.

Daniel and Maddie gave her a weird look.

"I found cookies," Alison said. She waved the box up in the air like a trophy.

"Great, now get down!" Maddie warned.

"Not yet," Alison said. She checked the other cabinet and found beignets (a pasty with powdered sugar on top). "Ooh!" She said.

Alison sat on her mat with the food. She took a cookie and a beignets. She handed the boxes over to the other players.

"No thanks," Daniel said.

"I'll pass," Maddie said.

"Oh come on," Alison said. "Live a little. Especially if we're gonna die tomorrow."

"I don't want to risk breaking any rules. They kept the food in the cabinet for a reason." Daniel said.

"They didn't lock it," Alison said. She took a bite out of her pastry.

* * *

The three survivors of the last game arrived at their second destination the morning of the third day. The address led them off any main roads and to a building surrounded by acres of dirt.

"Where are we?" Kellina asked as Maya pulled in.

Jade unbuckled her seatbelt. "I have an idea."

Maya parked the car. "It's only the second address. They're not here. Your friends aren't here Jade."

Jade unbuckled her seatbelt. "I think Amy's here." She quickly got out of the car. Maya and Kellina chases after her.

Jade pushed the doors open to the building. They found themselves in a tall room with a balcony.

"Amy!" Jade called. "Get your ass out here!"

Kellina checked the doors in the room, only to find them locked.

A figure emerged on the balcony. Like an angel of death. Amelia. She placed her hands on the railing softly. "My victors. Welcome to my home. And congratulations on making it to the second destination." She smiled at them. "It's good to see you."

"That makes one of us," Kellina said. She folded her arms. "Where are they!? Where have you taken them?"

"Oh I'll tell you, but first," she smirked, "I have a feeling you have some questions for me."

"That is a question," Kellina said.

"Why?" Jade asked quickly. "Why did you do this to us?"

Amelia spread her hands across the railing. "I'm sure Holly gave you the origin story. You were a group of bullies."

"What's your connection to Jigsaw? Why are your traps like his?" Maya asked.

Amelia sighed and leaned over the railing. "We were friends for a year and you still don't know anything about me."

"We know you're a psychopath," Kellina said.

Amelia raised her eyebrows and stared ahead. "I was in the foster system until I was 7, and adopted by Samuel."

"So that's his name." Jade said.

"He took me in and soon saw that we needed each other. But after things got bad with Sephora, Ashely, Holly, and the others, he saw just how perfect we were together...

 _"They're no better than druggies or thieves," Samuel said. They were in a small house. Three people were in the room.  
"Dad," Amelia said. "It's not all of them. It's Ashely."  
"They all went along with it. They're all to blame." Samuel said.  
A few weeks later, Amelia was in the hospital. She lip was cut. She had a black eye and a bandages on her arms and legs.  
Samuel held her hand. "Who did this to you?"  
Amy nodded at him and the other man in the room. "Ashely. Sephora. Holly..." A single tear fell down her face. "I want them to pay for what they did to me."  
Samuel faced her. "What do you mean Amy?" It was the words he was hoping to hear.  
"I want them to feel my pain. And I want to make sure they never do this to anyone again." Amy said. Her voice filled with rage. "I know you can help us do that," she looked over at the other man in the room. "Uncle Mark."  
Mark Hoffman stood in her hospital room, nodding with a menacing smile growing on his face.  
_

"Hoffman was your Uncle!?" Jade asked.

Amelia nodded again. "After Kramer died... my uncle didn't want to stop, even when Kramer wanted him to. And my uncle taught me and my dad everything he knew about building traps, obtaining players, and how to remain untraceable by the law."

"The news knows about you," Maya said. "They know who you are."

"But they don't. Not really," Amelia said. "No one knows my real last name is Hoffman. No one knows we're related."

"Not by blood," Kellina said.

"We might as well be." Amelia said. "The family business."

"You would have been better off in the system," Kellina said.

"I disagree," Amelia said. "These past few years have been the best years of my life."

"I have a question you," Kellina said. "Why did you come after us again? Why did you go after our family and friends?"

Amelia titled her head. "Well I think Maya can answer that question."


	13. Chapter 13

Saw: The Next Generation

Chapter 13

All eyes were on Maya. _What did Amy mean? Did Maya know something?_ Jade's face tightened.

"What is Amy talking about?" Kellina asked, worried.

Before Maya could respond, Amy said, "Oh, this game couldn't be possible without her." She looked over at Maya.

"What's happening?" Kellina asked.

"You've been in on it," Jade said, sternly. "Oh my God. I should have known. Why else would Amy take your pedo step dad and some girl you just met!?"

"Is this true Maya?" Kellina asked.

Maya's face filled with guilt.

"How long have you been helping her?" Kellina asked.

"Since I saved her in the last game," Amy said...

 _Maya was unconscious and covered in pieces of glass.  
From the control room, Amelia flipped a table. "This isn't how the game was supposed to go!" She pointed at the screen.  
"Amy," Samuel said. "We've been through this. We can't choose who lives and who dies in these games. It's up to the players. It's not a game if we rig it."  
Amelia reached for the door but Samuel put his hand on the door. "The point of these games is for the victors to change. To become better people and not take their lives or others for granted."  
Amelia glared at him. "If I can't chose who dies, I can damn well chose who lives." She grabbed a serum and left the room.  
Amelia took a secret tunnel to the building where the game was being held. The tunnel opened up in the middle of the building. She went inside and found Maya unmoving. Amelia gingerly removed some of the glass shards from Maya and injected her with the serum.  
Maya gasped away and looked at Amy confused. "Oh my God. I died."  
"No," Amy giggled. "You're not dead."  
Maya touched Amy's face. "I don't understand. I saw you get shot."  
"I can't explain right now. It will make sense soon. The game is almost over. You're safe. All you have to do is get out of the building." Amy said.  
"How are you alive?" Maya asked.  
"Are you listening?" Amy asked strictly. She shook Maya's arm.  
"Yes," Maya said.  
Amy handed Maya a piece of paper. "I heard what you said about your stepdad. One day, maybe he can be put in a game. This is an address to a PO Box where we can still talk. I hope you understand." Amy left the room quickly.  
Maya held on to the address as they all returned home and went their separate ways.  
_

"Amy said that she would put Frank in a game if I gave her names of five other players." Maya said.

"So why did you give her the name of my roommate. My boy- my friends?" Jade asked. She got in Maya's face.

"My little sister?" Kellina asked. "What's wrong with you?"

"I couldn't have Frank be the only one that had a connection to us. It would be suspicious. Look like I was in on it. And a part of me wanted us all to unite." Maya said.

"It really was a brilliant plan," Amelia said. She relished in the moment.

"What about Maddie?" Kellina asked.

"I knew having Frank be the only non-millennial there would also raise suspicion. So I have to have a younger player to balance it out. And I could have used Jade's little brother. But I went with someone who had a stronger chance at survival. And if I could find the right person, someone smart, kind, and who loved children..." Maya explained.

"A protector," Jade said.

"So you were just using Maddie?" Kellina said. "God, I don't know who to hate more. You or Amy?"

"How are they?" Jade asked Amy. "The players. How many are left?"

Amelia shook her head. "Oh no. That's a surprise for all of you."

"I think I'm ready to leave this place," Kellina said. "Just give us the address and we can go."

Amy looked at her, blank faced. "Well you see, _I_ don't have it."

Jade looked over to Maya. "Maya has it. She's had them all along."

Maya looked down.

"Let's go," Kellina said. She headed out the door.

"Not so fast," Amelia said. "I didn't know when I picked my victors how perfect you'd be. Jade and Maya. Kellina, you're just lucky."

Kellina sighed, "Nothing else you can say will tear us apart. Any worse."

"You all look at me like a murderer. Maya like a traitor. I'm not the only killer here." Amy said.

The three girls looked at each other, confused.

"In the last game, I recall one of you letting Zoey eat a poisonous donut." Amy sing-songed. "Ah, I love that. You know, poisoning the pastries. Only those temped by sweets will fail that round. They won't even know it's a part of them game."

Kellina looked at Jade, shocked. "You too. You let Zoey die!?"

"You don't know the whole story," Jade said.

"What reason could you have for letting her eat poisoned food?" Kellina asked.

"She paid a man to rape me!" Jade said.

"How do you know that?" Maya asked.

"I saw a picture." Jade said.

"Is that really what has happening in the picture?" Amy said. "Or is that just what you assumed?"

"Enough of this." Kellina said. "Maya, give me the address and let's save my sister!"

Maya entered in the address to her phone. "It's about a twenty minute drive."

Kellina took the phone and ran towards the door. Maya followed after her. "Kellina please."

"No, you did this! If Sofia is dead, I will never forgive you." Kellina said.

"Just so you know," Amy called, "Frank is dead."

Maya stopped and glanced at Amy. She left out a small laugh. "Thank you."

* * *

Maya started up the car and Kellina got in the back seat. Jade slowly followed them she stood outside the van.

"Get in the car," Maya said.

"I think I'm gonna stay," Jade said. "I have some unfinished business with Amy."

"We only have a few hours until the game ends and every second counts," Kellina said.

"You two go on. I'll stay a little bit." Jade said.

Maya nodded at Jade and drove off with Kellina.

* * *

An alarm went off at 8:15am on the third day. Daniel and Maddie quickly woke up. Alison was still lying down on the mat. Maddie tried to wake her. "Alison. Ali! Hey wake up! We're kidnapped! Get up!"

Daniel checked her pulse. "She dead."

"How?" Maddie asked.

Daniel thought for a moment. "The beignets."

"She cheated by eating them?" Maddie asked. "Or you mean they were poisoned?"

"The second one." Daniel said. "We need to move on." He pointed at the timer in the room. Less than five hours left.

* * *

Maya drove 85 mph on the freeway of to their last destination.

Kellina sat in the passenger seat, holding on to the grip above the door. "Do you really need to go this fast?"

"I thought you were in such a hurry to save them." Maya said.

"We won't be able to save them if we die!" Kellina said.

Maya made a face but slowed down. The GPS said that they were 15 minutes away.

* * *

Amelia left the balcony and went down an elevator. The door opened up a few feet away from Jade. She ran up and punched Amelia in the face.

Amelia took the punch, leaning back and grunting. "Okay. I deserved that." She wiped the blood from her nose.

"You're a terrible person." Jade said. "You tried to kill us all. After everything you learned about us in the games, do you still think we deserved to be tortured again?" Jade got in Amelia's face.

"You didn't." Amy said. "And neither did Sarah."

Jade shook her head. "Did Heather deserve it? Did Ivy!?"

Amelia looked at Jade. She gave a laugh. "You and I aren't so different. You let Zoey die. You watched as she ate that poisoned donut. And you made sure Kelly didn't eat one. In that moment you played God. You chose who lived and who died."

"Did Zoey really play those men to...you know?" Jade asked. "Or did you just say that to mess with me?"

Amelia smiled with her bleeding teeth. "Oh who's to say what was really happening in that photo. Was she paying them to rape you? Or what's she paying him for drugs? Perhaps she was paying him to kill the owner of that antique shop. A man who had been stalking Zoey. Talking pictures of her. Following her to the park. Asking her for a blow."

"You're making this up." Jade said. "Zoey would have told us if she were being stalked."

"Like you told them about your rape?" Amy said. "Like Maya told you about Frank?"

Jade backed away from Amy. "You're lying. You have to be."

"Believe what you will," Amelia said. She walked over to the elevator. "Come on. Let's go find your Daniel."


	14. Chapter 14

Saw: The Next Generation 2

Chapter 14

Daniel and Maddie walked down the staircase in silence. There was nothing but a red light to illuminate the way. They walked down slowly, so as to avoid tripping and falling before their level even began.

Meanwhile Maya ran a red light. Their GPS said they were 8 minutes away.

"Maya slow down," Kellina said. "I'd like to live to see Sofia again."

Back in the headquarters, Amelia and Jade went in the elevator together. Amelia pressed the B button. The doors slowly closed on them.

* * *

Daniel and Maddie entered a large empty theater room. The words "Final Level" were written on the walls. On the stage was a large red curtain. Daniel and Maddie slowly walked on to the stage and got a closer look at the trap. They pulled the curtains open with a rope on the side. There was an arrow pointing upward.

Daniel and Maddie climbed the ladder up the stage. "This is where the lighting crew goes," Daniel said. "Jade thought about doing this..."

Once at the top of the balcony, a cassette tape was attacked with Velcro on the railing. Maddie pressed play.

"Welcome you the final task. The last level." Two ropes fell from the ceiling. "Call it a leap of faith." The video clicked. It was over.

"That's it?" Maddie said.

Daniel reached for the rope on the left. "There's not a moment to lose."

Maddie picked the rope on her right.

* * *

"You know who my attackers are?" Jade asked Amy as the elevator went down.

"It took a while to find them all, but yes. I know who they are. I've thought about a trap to do for them, but I know you'd have your own ideas."

"No," Jade said. "I don't want anything to do with your evil plans."

"Not even one trap?" Amy asked.

"I'm not helping you," Jade said.

The elevator doors opened, revealing an underground tunnel.

"What is this?" Jade asked.

Amelia stepped out of the tunnel and waved Jade over. "I'll show you."

* * *

Maddie and Daniel held the end of their rope. Maddie glanced up and closed her eyes. Daniel held the rope up and closed his eyes. They slowly climbed up the railing and over to the other side.

"Good luck Maddie," Daniel said.

"You too," Maddie said, voice shaking.

"If I don't make it, tell Jade home much I like her and wish I had gotten to know her more." Daniel said.

Maddie nodded and said, "I don't have anyone to say I love you too... I have no one. I don't really even have Maya. I was filling a void in her life left by Kellina..."

"We're almost out of this. You still have time to make more friends or join a club." Daniel said. "I met Jade through theater."

Maddie gave a nervous laugh. "If I survive this, I promise I'll sign up for a theater class. And band."

"You play?" He asked.

"Flute." Maddie said.

He nodded and took a deep breath. "Ready?" Daniel asked.

She took a breath and said, "Yes."

Daniel and Maddie both held on to their ropes and jumped off the 80 foot railing.

* * *

In the dimly lit tunnels, Amy and Jade walked in a straight line, until Jade saw something on the ground. A person!

Jade took out her phone and used the flashlight to see who it was. 'Please don't be Samuel,' she thought to herself. It wasn't. It was Sofia!

Sitting against the wall with a large cast on her leg, Sofia looked up at Jade.

Jade ran up to her and kneeled down beside her. "Sofia, what happened to you?"

"I'm not a complete monster," Amelia said. "I saw a chance in the game. A loophole. She was disqualified."

"She was saved," Jade said. "Sofia, are you okay?"

Sofia said, "Other than a broken leg, yeah."

"The game is almost over. Sofia, you can leave the tunnel now. Kellina and Maya are on their way to the game."

"Wait, does this tunnel lead to the game?" Jade asked.

Amy nodded, "It certainly does."

"I have to hurry," Jade said. She was about to take off running, then she turned to Sofia and helped her stand up.

"Go Jade," Amy said. "Sofia is safe. She'll get there when she gets there." She handed Jade the key to opening the end of the tunnel.

"Do you really want Maya and Kellina to see you on the same level as them?" Jade asked.

"Don't worry about it," Amy said. "Go get him!"

Jade looked forward and started running.


	15. Chapter 15

Saw: The Next Generation 2

Chapter 15

Jade sprinted across the tunnel. She raced against the clock down the path. It seemed to go on forever. A never ending hallway. Until Jade finally came to the end of it. There was a ladder going upward. Jade climbed it and found the exit. It was a hatch with a lock on it. She used the key to unlock it and opened it up.  
Jade peeked into the empty room. She slowly climbed out and looked around. She was in a fancy room, a lobby of a hotel. This room was untouched by their traps.

She climbed out and called, "Daniel!? Ivy!?" She held the key in hand and went over to the entrance. It was chained and locked from the outside. "Daniel!? Ivy!?"

She walked around the lobby. She found a room behind the check in area. It was empty. Across the lobby was a dining room. "Daniel!? Ivy!?" Nothing. "Anyone!?"

Ivy went to the other end of the room. It was a dark and Smokey hallway. Jade stepped back. "Hello!? Daniel!? Ivy!?"

Jade saw a dark figure walking through the hallway. Jade tensed up, clenching on to her key. _What if it's Frank? What if the only person to make it this far didn't deserve it? What if it's not Ivy or Daniel? What if I've lost them?_

The figure came closer. Ivy soon could tell by the height and the shape who it was. She sighed with relief and ran up to them. "Daniel!"

She ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm so glad it's you."

Daniel came into the light. "Jade! You're here."

"I am." She said, with a huge smile.

He put his hand on her face. "I'm so happy to see you... Ivy's gone."

Jade bit her lip and her eyes watered. "But I didn't lose you both." She grabbed his hand and took a moment. "Are you the only survivor?"

He nodded and turned back. "Maddie was so close."

The trap door from the tunnels opened up. Daniel and Jade held each other. Sofia was down below. "A little help here?"

"Sofia?" Daniel asked.

"We'll explain later," Jade said. She grabbed Sofia's arm and Daniel grabbed the other. They both pulled her up. Right under Sofia was Amelia.  
Amelia made eye contact with Jade for a moment before looked down and turning back. She began walking away, back toward headquarters. Back through the tunnel.

"Wait!" Jade said.

Amelia looked back at Jade through the opening of the tunnel.

"Is this it? Will you leave us alone, forever?" Jade asked.

Amelia's face looked sad. Like she would miss them. It was as if she really cared about them. "Yes. You're free from me." She backed up out of sight.  
Sofia, cast half way up her leg, closed the hatch.

A moment later, the entrance door were shook. There were two figures on the other side. They unlocked the door and entered the hotel. Kellina and Maya.

"We're really safe," Jade said. "It's finally over."

Daniel held Jade close and kissed her.

"Sofia!" Kellina shouted. She ran up and hugged her little sister.

* * *

Kellina called the police after they all left the hotel safely. Jade called a police offer over. "I have something to report." The officer listened as she told them about being raped.

The police showed up and discovered the bodies of Maddie, Alison, Frank, and Ivy. Maya checked the bodies as they brought them out. The police tried holding her back but she escaped their grasp. "I have to see for myself!" She saw Maddie's body. Her broken body. Maya's face read of guilt as a tear fell from both of her eyes. She wipes them away when she saw Frank's body a few feet away. A sinister grin grew on her face.

* * *

The news for the next few days focused on Daniel and Sofia. "The New Generation of Saw killers has struck again!" Became the headline of the newspapers and articles.  
"The New Generation of Saw killers used an abandoned hotel this time to torture six people." One news reporter said.  
"Authorities have reason to believe this new Saw killer is at least 2 different people." Another reporter said. "Their crimes have been linked to similar attacks as far back as seven years ago, just one year after the original Jigsaw killer died."  
"The killers are still at large, but each trap brings us closer to their identity." Said a third reporter.

* * *

A few weeks later, Kellina was having breakfast with her family. She and Sofia walked out to the car together. Kellina went to her high school. She walked across the campus during lunch. She saw her old friends - Alison's friends and walked in another direction. Kellina walked over to Maya's spot, but Maya was missing. Kellina still sat in her spot, alone.

Jade woke up alone in her dormitory. No one was in any hurry to become her roommate. Jade met up with Daniel before her first class. They held hands as they walked over to the theater for auditions. Daniel got one of the minor roles and Jade was in the ensemble. She had 2 lines in the play.

* * *

Amelia and Samuel were inside a new building. It looked old and was falling apart. "I just bought it," Samuel said. "Ye old courthouse."

Amelia spun around in a circle. "It's beautiful. This will be great for our next game." She closed her eyes as if she was absorbing it all. "Now I see why we had to move three states away. What do you thing?" She looked across the room. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes," Maya said.

* * *

*****A Saw: The Next Generation 3 and 4 are in the works.


End file.
